Abrázame
by Aamu16
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando tu marido te pide el divorcio? Hay miles de opciones lógicamente, las más populares son dejarlo sin un centavo, tirar sus cosas por la ventana, rogarle y aceptación. ¿Escogerá Morgiana alguna de esas opciones? ¿O logrará revivir su amor? . Inspirada en un anuncio chino. Alimor.


Ella lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo lo sabía, que ese día iba a llegar, el día en que le pondría los papeles encima de la mesa y le pediría que lo firmase.

Los ojos dorados de él rehuían los carmesí de ella, parecía querer salir corriendo en ese mismo momento. Ella lo conocía bien, mejor que nadie, sabía que eso era justo lo que quería hacer; pero se había quedado allí. Seguro que había pensado "Al menos debo hacerlo yo." Porque la respetaba, como siempre lo había hecho. No la temía por su monstruosa fuerza como otros, primero fue su salvador, luego su maestro, más tarde su amante y esposo, pero siempre un amigo.

Bajó el rostro al papel, a pesar de que sabía lo que ponía, lo miró con los ojos llenos de agua, relumbraban a la luz de la lámpara que bañaba el cuarto con una luz cálida.

Lo… lo firmaré. – le dijo subiendo la cara para verlo a los ojos, estaba sorprendido, quizás hasta un poco confuso de que aceptase tan rápido, sin discusión la eterna separación que proponía ese simple papel. – Pero con una condición, abrázame todos los días el resto del mes.

Claro. – le contestó como si se lo estuviese diciendo a una persona moribunda, las últimas palabras de alguien eran sagradas, su matrimonio se moría y él cumpliría la última voluntad de la que es aún su esposa.

Morgiana sonrió y se levantó, Alibaba también lo hizo. Cogió sus cosas ya en cajas que había ido sacando en los pocos días que habían tardado en llegar los papeles.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente no encontró a Morgiana en su casa, en su lugar encontró una nota que decía " _Ve al obelisco de Amon._ " No sabía que tenía de especial ese lugar pero volvió a coger el coche. Estuvo allí en quince minutos.

Entró junto a los demás turistas y subió al mirador, algo le decía que ella estaría allí. Siempre había sido su refugio, primero alguien a quien proteger, luego una compañera fiel, finalmente su amante y esposa, pero siempre una amiga. Por eso quería terminar bien con ella aunque significara enfrentar su cara llorosa, eso es lo que más daño le hacía, el pequeño resquicio de amor que aún sentía por ella.

Efectivamente la encontró en el mirador de la última planta, en la cafetería "Acrópolis" vestida de rojo, un rojo tan intenso como sus ojos y su cabello. Miraba el anillo de compromiso de solitario rubí engarzado en oro rosado. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que lo vio, como se enamoró de la piedra cortada en forma de corazón.

Alibaba también reconoció el anillo y recordó lo duro que trabajó para conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprarlo. Así como también el momento en el que se lo entregó a Mor, aún recodaba la cara de la casi siempre estoica muchacha, se había puesto a llorar y se había abalanzado sobre él para abrazarle con tal fuerza que casi se le cae el anillo.

¿Te acuerdas de este lugar? – preguntó dejando lentamente de mirar el anillo y levantándose, luciendo el vestido en todo su esplendor y lo condujo al mirador, él se dejó llevar sin entender aún qué pretendía la chica pelirroja. Se apoyó en la barandilla y le soltó la mano, después de un segundo pues la respuesta que demandaba no llegaba, la contestó ella misma. – Aquí fue donde me pediste matrimonio. Te pusiste de rodillas y me diste esto. – miró su anillo y luego volvió a mirarle a él. – Dijiste que querías estar conmigo el resto de tu vida.

Alibaba no sabía qué decir ni adonde mirar, estaba atónito, ¿Cómo podía no acordarse del lugar en el tanto tiempo planeó proponerle matrimonio a la mujer enfrente suya? ¿Tanto se habían diluido sus recuerdos? ¿Cuántas pequeñas cosas importantes había olvidado? La voz implorante de Morgiana interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Abrázame. – le pidió tendiéndole los brazos, el rubio sin convicción la envolvió entre los suyos, le acarició vagamente el pelo mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Ahora lo recordaba, lo radiante que estaba ese día, los aplausos atronadores, su pelo que parecía hecho de fuego a la luz del crepúsculo, la sonrisa tan deslumbrante que tenía, la felicidad que los embargaba a ambos. También recuerda como la levantó en brazos y giró con ella, lo hermoso y perfecto de aquel momento volvía a revivir en su corazón. Parecía que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos como en una película, una comedia romántica o un show de televisión. Era simplemente cautivador.

Todo desapareció cuando ella se alejó de sus brazos y dejó de sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Ella se marchó y él la vio perderse entre la multitud del café hacía la salida.

.

.

.

Era la segunda semana del mes, no estaba en casa como se venía repitiendo desde que empezaron este extraño juego que terminaba con un abrazo y un recuerdo que creía olvidado. Esta vez el papel decía " _Ven al monumento de "La tropa de la niebla" al sur del muelle._ " No sabía por qué allí, era un lugar popular incluso ahora para poner candados con el nombre de las parejas y tirar la llave al mar. Decían que así su amor sería para siempre.

Le había pillado un atasco, y llegaba un cuarto de hora tarde, "Aj, Mor odia que sea impuntual" se dijo mientras corría hacía donde había visto a la chica con un vestido de color rosa pastel y pelo rojo, se había puesto los brazaletes que le había regalado el pasado aniversario.

¡Mor! ¡Morgiana! – grito a lo lejos para que ella lo viese, la chica se volvió inmediatamente hacía él, venía con una camisa naranja un poco abierta y pantalones vaqueros oscuros; llevaba también unas gafas de sol como ella. – Pe-perdón por llegar tarde. – estaba jadeando cuando se quitó las gafas de sol a su misma vez y la miraba expectante, casi como esperase lo que estaba a punto de pasar y que seguramente tampoco recordaría.

Aquí fue donde me dijiste que me amabas por primera vez. – sentenció la chica mirándolo, sorprendido la miró a la cara, ella sabía que seguramente no se acordaría. Por eso lo llamó a ese lugar.

Entonces al desviar la vista vio el candado casi oculto, con el nombre de los dos grabado. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de él? Le había pedido expresamente a Cassim que lo grabase, su mejor amigo le había palmeado la espalda y sonriendo le prometió que estaría para el día siguiente, no sin antes felicitarlo por haber encontrado tan buena chica. "¡Eres un tonto afortunado!" le había dicho, y era verdad, era un tonto afortunado. Y ahora estaba recordando tantas cosas que había olvidado a causa de la rutina, pero ella las recordaba. Y se las estaba recordando a él.

La abrazó con más convicción que la otra vez, acariciando suavemente su pelo que relucía con el sol. Ella lo abrazó un poco menos fuerte que la última vez, el abrazo, también fue más corto.

Sonreía de nostalgia y cariño, de ese que tienen las parejas que son nuestros abuelos, ¿Cómo abrían logrado mantenerse juntos tanto tiempo? Esa era la pregunta de Alibaba, estaba empezando a descubrir la respuesta y le parecía maravillosa.

.

.

.

Tercera semana, lunes, y de nuevo lo citaba, esta vez era en el parque cercano a la compañía Sindria, uno de los clientes de su propia compañía. Era un lugar solitario, un poco íntimo y agradable por el que pasear. Y como de costumbre llegaba tarde, "Mor, Mor, Mor." Solo podía pensar en ella, llevaba una hora esperándole. Dios, ¿Qué más podía salir-? No, mejor no completaba esa frase o podría pasar algo peor. Y pasó, ella estaba llorando.

Era tarde para disculparse, pero de todas formas lo hizo, a ella su tono le recordó al de días pasados, cuando llegaba tarde por culpa de que había estado trabajado. Esta vez no fue distinto.

Discúlpame Mor, me atrasé. – sin querer seguía llamándola por ese apodo cariñoso que le había puesto el hijo de su jefe, pensaba que ya había dejado de utilizarlo, parecía que las viejas costumbres difícilmente mueren. – Vinimos a este lugar en una cita, ¿No es así? – preguntó medio adivinando, medio recordando, Morgiana se dio cuenta en seguida.

¿Realmente te acuerdas? – preguntó con una sonrisa y las cejas levantadas. Alibaba aún sonreía, feliz por su acierto. – Este es el lugar donde nos besamos por primera vez. – por la cara que puso él, ella sabía que lo había recordado, eso la hizo sonreír. Y una vez más se fundieron en un abrazo.

A la luz mortecina de una farola, enfrente de las escaleras que llevaban al parque donde si no le fallaba la memoria habían tenido su primera cita. Todo era tan perfecto como lo recordaba, casi podía ver a sus propios fantasmas paseando de la mano entre las hortensias.

Se recreó con el olor de su cabello y la sensación de acariciarlo, la sensación que tenía era la misma que recodaba tener cuando aún eran novios, recién casados incluso. Era una sensación que amaba y los sentimientos que ella le provocaba, los cuales pensó que ya nunca volvería a despertar esa mujer, parecían brillar y quemar como el mismo sol. Morgiana lo había vuelto a conseguir, como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho antes. Y seguramente ninguna podría hacerlo después de ella.

Alibaba había olvidado completamente el motivo que en un principio le había impulsado a cumplir su petición de abrazarla todos los días. Solo quería seguir haciendo, siempre y para siempre. Era todo lo que quería.

.

.

.

Era la cuarta semana, lo había citado en el mercado del puerto, durante la noche del Mahrajan, era un día de fiesta, todavía recordaba cuando la conoció en ese mismo lugar.

Llegaba temprano por una vez, era lunes, pero al ser fiesta toda la semana no se preocupaba mucho de la hora a la que llegaría a casa. Esta fiesta se repetía en cada equinoccio y cada solsticio; las mujeres iban con la ropa tradicional de la región, daban flores y bailaban al ritmo de los tambores.

Pero a él solo le interesaba Morgiana, miró otra vez su reloj. Se había vestido como esa vez, camisa blanca de manga corta y vaqueros claros. Buscaba a Morgiana con la mirada entre el gentío cuando una muchacha le puso un collar de flores rosas, iba a darle las gracias cuando encontró los ojos de Morgiana.

Sonrió y le dio un abrazo, ella correspondió pero se separó de inmediato y le entregó unos papeles firmados.

Ya he firmado. – informó la muchacha de pelo rojo para después alejarse con una sonrisa de él.

Al rubio se le había olvidado por completo que le había pedido el divorcio y ahora se arrepentía de ello, se quedó un segundo estático sin saber que hacer hasta que un grito de los hombres en los puestos le llamó la atención.

El festival solían aprovecharlo las tiendas, e incluso famosas firmas, para vender sus productos y captar nuevos clientes de esta forma.

El puesto de la joyería estaba abierto y al ser temporada de bodas tenían varios modelos a elegir. Una idea desesperada y que seguramente no iba a funcionar le llevó a comprar de nuevo un anillo de bodas.

Después echó a correr tras el espectro de la mujer que amaba, necesitando hallarla a cualquier precio.

Morgiana caminaba por entre la multitud pensando su plan había fracasado, no había conseguido al final hacer resurgir el amor de Alibaba por ella. Pensaba que lo había conseguido, pero nadie venía detrás de ella. Entonces escuchó los tambores de Mahrajan, y pensó en bailar por última vez para él. Solo esperaba que la viese.

Y así fue, en medio del baile, oyó la voz de Alibaba llamarla, quedaba poco, solo un poco más de baile que la dejase olvidarse de todo por unos momentos más.

¡Morgiana! ¡Eres hermosa! – y con eso, con esas tres palabras de las cuales una era su nombre y por lo tanto no dejaba equivocación posible, consiguieron hacerla sonreír más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. A excepción por supuesto de que ese mismo hombre, del cual se acababa de divorciar, le dijese "te quiero". Pero, eso ya era imposible.

La música había terminado y con ella la ilusión del pasado cuando le dijo esas mismas palabras.

Antes de poder bajarse, él subió, estaba jadeando y algo sudado, parecía haber estado corriendo para encontrarla. Pero eso no podía ser ¿Verdad?

Morgiana. – dijo y tragando saliva recuperó el aliento, se arrodilló y la cogió de la mano. – Sé es muy tarde para pedirte disculpas, para reparar todo el dolor que te he causado, pero si puedes perdonarme me doy por satisfecho. En este último mes, me has recordado todo lo que había olvidado sobre ti, sobre mí, sobre los dos. Lo que hizo que me enamorase de ti al principio no fue solo tu belleza, fuiste tú, todo de ti. Caí rendido a tus pies, igual que he vuelto a caer ahora, y con cada día que pasa estoy más y más ansioso por que llegue el momento de abrazarte. Cuando te vas me siento vacío, por eso, porque has vuelto a enamorarme otra vez y estoy seguro que lo harás cada vez que dude o me desvíe, te lo vuelvo a pedir. Morgiana Fanalis, ¿Querrías volver a casarte conmigo a pesar de todo? – decir que estaba nervioso era un eufemismo, tenía el anillo en la mano, sin estuche alguno, era de diamante y oro blanco, pero con la misma y elegante forma de corazón del otro.

Ella lo sabía, que él estaba muriéndose de los nervios por dentro; el sonido de los tambores no había sonado en toda la declaración. Todos estaban atentos a su respuesta y ella no podía tenerla más clara.

Sí, sí, sí. – le dijo tirándose a él como la primera vez, él la estrechó contra sus brazos como la primera vez. Se levantó con ella y la cogió al estilo princesa, empezó a dar vueltas con ella. – Te enamoraré las veces que hagan falta.

Y yo me dejaré conquistar todas las que sean necesarias. – le respondió.

Los atronadores aplausos se intensificaron incluso más cuando se besaron, esta escena al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que envidiarle a una de película.

O eso me contó mi tío Aladdín, que lo gravó en video y me lo enseñó, fue entonces cuando decidí que quería ser como mi madre. Tan astuta como para recuperar al hombre de su vida.


End file.
